Document management systems are often used to store and manage large volumes of documents. Typically these systems digitize and store paper documents. For example, digitizing may include converting documents, e.g., paper documents, hard copies, etc., into a digital form. A scanner may be used to scan the document. Typically, optical scanners are used to capture an image of the document. For example, charged-coupled devices (CCDs) convert light to pixels to capture an electronic image of a document. Other types of scanners may be used. The scanners may be provided in many forms, including flatbed scanners, handheld scanners, etc.
Once the document are in digital form, the digitized documents are stored and may be electronically managed. Electronic management may include providing remote access to documents, facilitating document searching, controlling access to documents, sharing documents, etc.